


Who knew New York could be so fun

by dragonboymalfoy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonboymalfoy/pseuds/dragonboymalfoy
Summary: What was missing in episode 3: Lukas and Philip go into the city and stay over at Philip's mom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to introduce Lukas to Philip's mom. I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: English is my second language and I haven't checked it multiple times because it's late

It was getting dark in New York. As the time passed, more and more lights started to flicker on, and at some point they went out again. Philip and Lukas just came out a café and were now wandering around the streets. 

'This is fun, really, but don't you think we should find somewhere to sleep?' Lukas shyly said. Even though he was dazed by happiness, he never really stopped worrying. 

'You're probably right, but don't worry about it, okay? My mom will let us stay over,' Philip answered.  
Lukas may have stopped worrying about where they were going to sleep, but the mention of Philip's mom created an even bigger chaos in his head. 'What? Your mom? Does she live here? Will she really let us sleep together? I mean, she knows about us and all,' Lukas panicked. 

'Hey, hey, chill. It's cool,' Philip spoke softly and took Lukas' hand, 'my mom's totally cool with it. It'll be alright. I'll be there with you, you're not alone.' He stroked Lukas' cheek caringly. Philip knew that Lukas was still worried, even though he said that everything was going to be alright. Sadly, he couldn't do much more than that. 

Lukas looked down at his feet. 'Okay. Are we now going to your mom's place then?'  
'Yes. Let's go.' They started walking, Philip guiding them trough NY, never letting go of each others hands. 

Lukas and Philip ended up standing before a huge, grey flat, which was identical as the next one. Philip fumbled in his pockets to find his key. He opened the door and walked to the elevator and Lukas followed him, feeling awkward. Lukas was nervously fumbling with his hands when they rode up in the elevator in silence. 

'Lukas, it's going to be alright,' Philip said, trying to calm Lukas. 'I know, it's just, I'm admitting it. Nobody knows, except for you. And now your mom'll know too.' Lukas reached for Philip's hand, wanting to feel his presence, knowing that this is real. When Lukas' hand found Philip's, Philip gave a squeeze. It said a lot more than any words maybe could. 

The elevator rang and the doors opened. Philip walked to a grey door with 14B on it. This time, he didn’t use his keys. He didn’t want to sneak up on his mom so he rang the doorbell. Lukas was standing behind Philip, as if he were hiding.  
A woman with long brown curling hair, wearing sweatpants and a top, opened the door. Lukas couldn't help but notice how thin she was. 

'Honey, you're not supposed to be here,' she said. Philip felt guilty for always stepping by like this. He didn’t want to worry his mom. 'I know, but we need a place to sleep,' Philip said, gesturing at Lukas. Lukas stepped to the side, next to Philip. 

She took a moment to take in Lukas. 'Hi, I'm Anne. So you must be Lukas! Philip has told me a lot about you,' she said playfully. 'Of course you can stay,' she added and kissed Philip on his cheek, 'It's good seeing you again.' 

They walked into the apartment. It was small, but just enough to live in. 'I'm sorry for the mess,' Anne said as she cleared up some space on the table. 

Lukas hadn't said a word since they were in the apartment. Meanwhile, Philip and Anne were catching up, just chitchatting about school and Philip's foster parents. Lukas was getting tired, and felt awkward being there. Finally, at some point, Philip said, 'I think we should head to bed. I'm tired.' Lukas nodded in agreement. 'Yes, I should probably get some sleep too,' Anne said with a smile, 'I'll just head off then. Goodnight.' 

Philip showed Lukas his room. It gave him this very cosy feeling, like he was at home. On the wall hung a bulletin board, with loads of pictures. It was messy, but not too much. And then there was the bed. 

It was a bed meant for just one person, and Lukas didn’t saw a couch or anything else to sleep on. They were going to sleep in one bed. Together. Lukas decided not to say anything. Philip would bring it up eventually. Instead, Lucas said 'Nice room.'  
'I've got more stuff here than at Gabe and Helen's,' Philip replied. 'We have to sleep in one small bed, but I don’t think you mind, do you?' He added. 

'Oh, you know I don’t. But I'd really like some sleep.' Lukas gave Philip a kiss on his lips. 'Alright,' Philip gave him a kiss back, 'I'll just get undressed then,' he said challenging, hovering close to Lucas' face. Philip took off his shoes, his t-shirt, his socks, and eventually his jeans. He crawled seductively under the navy blue sheets and patted his hand next to him, gesturing for Lukas to come and join him. 

Lukas felt exposed, getting undressed when Philip was watching him with every move. Not without some stumbling and maybe losing his balance, he ended up crawling in bed next to Philip. 

'Night.' Philip gave him a goodnight kiss, then turned away from Lukas, to lay on his side. Lukas positioned himself so that they were lying in the same position, Lukas with his face to Philip, and wrapped an arm around Philip. Lukas pressed a kiss to Philip's bare shoulder and whispered 'sleep well.' 

After listening and feeling each others breathing they both fell asleep. And for the first time since the murder, Lukas didn’t have a nightmare.


End file.
